My Mistake?
by feazee
Summary: Cerita pendek tentang Bambam dan kesalahan fatal(?)nya. MARKBAM FANFICTION! Go check, read, and review
**GOT7 © JYP**

 **My Mistake? © Fea Zee**

A short **Mark x BamBam** fanfiction

Enjoy reading it^^

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _hyung_ , kau telat!"

Mark menghela nafas, dia mengaku dia telat setengah jam. Tidak ada yang bisa dia lakukan selain meminta maaf pada kekasihnya ini.

" _mian_."

Mata Bambam berkilat-kilat, " _mian_? Kau membuatku menunggu lama dan hanya berkata maaf? _Sorry doesn't fix anything, hyung!_ "

"baiklah. Kalau begitu, apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"ck, pikir saja sendiri."

Bambam —sang kekasih— mem _pout_ kan bibirnya, melipat kedua tangan didepan dada, lalu berbalik. Berlagak seakan dia marah. Bambam sebenarnya tidak marah, dia hanya kesal karena akhir-akhir ini Mark sering terlambat datang untuk kencan.

Ah, Bambam benci menunggu.

"marah, _eo_?"

Bambam diam.

"baiklah, aku akan pergi."

Hampir saja Bambam mengucapkan sebuah kata sebelum akhirnya dia ingat dia sedang berpura-pura marah.

"tidak mau ikut?" Mark mencoba melihat wajah Bambam dari belakang.

Bambam berpikir sejenak. Kira-kira kemana Mark akan pergi?

"hm, begitu, ya?" Mark mengangguk mengerti, berbalik perlahan seiring berkata, "padahal aku baru saja ingin mengajakmu membeli es krim. Tapi kalau tidak mau ya—"

"eyyy~~!"

Tubuh Mark tertahan. Pergerakannya terhenti karena tangannya ditarik kedua tangan Bambam.

"siapa bilang aku tidak mau?"

Bambam melepas kedua tangannya lalu melangkah beberapa kali, berdiri tepat disebelah Mark.

"kau yang mentraktir, 'kan?" Bambam melirik Mark sekilas dari ekor matanya, "baiklah kalau kau memaksa, aku ikut."

Mark tertawa pelan ketika Bambam mulai melangkahkan kaki. Seingatnya, dia tidak memaksa sama sekali.

Mark mencepatkan langkahnya, setelah dapat berjalan tepat disebelah Bambam, dia melingkarkan tangan kanannya kepinggang Bambam. Lalu menarik Bambam mendekat pada tubuhnya.

"yah, _hyung_ , jangan dekat-dekat~" Bambam mencoba menjauhkan dirinya.

Mark menoleh, " _wae_? Nanti kau hilang." Lalu kembali menarik tubuh Bambam mendekat.

"eyy, aku bukan anak kecil tahu!" protes Bambam sambil mem _pout_ kan bibirnya. Enak saja Mark berkata seperti itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Mark _hyung_ ~!"

"hm?"

"katanya, _cheese cake_ disini paling enak~!"

" _jeongmal_?"

"hu'um!" Bambam mengangguk antusias, "aku boleh memesannya, ya?"

"kenapa bertanya? Kau bayar sendiri.. kan?"

"aish, _hyuung_ ~! Kau bilang tadi mau mentraktir~"

Mark tertawa pelan, "baiklah baiklah, silahkan pesan sepuasmu."

"asiiikkk~~!"

Mark kembali tertawa gemas melihat Bambam yang memekik senang lalu segera berlari menuju kasir —untuk memesan _cheese cake_ yang dia mau—.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Bambam kembali dengan sepotong _cheese cake_ diatas piring yang dia bawa menggunakan kedua tangan. Senyum lebar Bambam tidak menghilang walaupun dia sudah kembali duduk dikursinya sambil menatap Mark penuh kebahagiaan.

"kenapa menatapku?" tanya Mark.

" _aniya_ ~" Bambam menggeleng, tetap dengan senyuman lebar diwajahnya, "kau terlihat tampan sekali hari ini~"

Mark tertawa, "kau mengatakannya karena aku mentraktirmu, iya kan?"

"ey, jangan terlalu peka, _hyung_ ~"

Bambam menjulurkan lidahnya pada Mark lalu mulai memakan _cheese cake_ -nya menggunakan sendok.

Ketika satu sendok _cheese cake_ masuk kedalam mulutnya, saat itulah dia tahu kenapa semua temannya selalu memuji _cheese cake_ di tempat ini. _Cheese cake_ ini memang _cheese cake_ terenak yang pernah dicoba oleh Bambam. Dan Mark juga harus mencobanya.

" _hyung_ ~!"

"hm?"

"kau tidak ingin mencoba?" Bambam menatap Mark penuh harap.

"mencoba apa?"

Bambam memutar bola matanya malas, "apa aku perlu menjawabnya?"

" _cheese cake_ ini maksudmu?" Mark melirik _cheese cake_ didepan Bambam.

"yah, _hyung,_ jangan menatap seakan-akan _cheese cake_ ini adalah kue tidak layak makan!"

"aku tidak bisa memakannya, sayang."

" _waeeee~?_ " Bambam merengek, "ini enak, _hyung~_ kau harus mencobanya~"

"tapi Bam—"

"sedikit saja. Ya? Sedikiiiit saja~"

Mark berpikir sejenak. Uh, kalau dia bisa, dia akan dengan senang hati menerima tawaran Bambam.

Mark mengangguk sekilas, "uh-oh. Sedikit saja."

Bambam tersenyum senang lalu menyodorkan sesendok potongan _cheese cake_ kedepan mulut Mark.

Butuh beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya Mark membuka mulut, memasukkan potongan kue tersebut kedalam mulutnya lalu mengunyahnya perlahan.

" _eotte?_ "

"u-uh? Enak.." Mark mengangguk ragu, matanya tidak berani menatap mata Bambam.

"kenapa sepertinya kau ragu seperti itu, _hyung_? Kau marah karena aku memaksamu, ya?"

Mata Mark beralih membalas tatapan Bambam dengan spontan, "ti-tidak! Siapa bilang?"

Bambam mengangguk perlahan, "ngomong-ngomong, _hyung_ , besok hari Sabtu, kan?"

"hu'um," Mark mengangguk, " _wae_?"

"kau tidak ingin mengajakku pergi berlibur?"

"berlibur ya?" Mark berpikir sejenak, "kau mau kemana? Pergi membeli buku, mungkin?"

" _shireo~_!" Bambam menggeleng cepat.

"kalau begitu kemana?"

"eum.." Bambam menepukkan jari telunjuknya pada bibir bawahnya sambil mengedarkan pandangannya; membuat pose seakan sedang berpikir, "bagaimana kalau kita naik gunung?"

"eh? _Aniyo, andwae!_ Tidak cukup waktu. _"_

"kalau begitu, ke puncak?"

"terlalu jauh."

"bermain _golf_?"

"kau tidak bisa bermain _golf_."

"naik pacuan kuda?"

"kau takut pada kuda."

" _ice skating_?"

"sekarang musim gugur."

"ukh, apalagi ya?" mata Bambam kembali mengedar menatap sekeliling; mencoba berpikir lebih keras.

Mark menjawab seluruh tempat yang dia ajukan dengan cepat, dan itu membuatnya harus berpikir lebih cepat lagi.

"eung.. _lotte world_?" tanya Bambam hati-hati.

"disetujui."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bambam terdiam didepan lemari bajunya. Pintu lemari yang terbuka lebar menunjukkan bahwa sang pemilik sedang sibuk memilih baju.

Memang tidak ada yang istimewa, hanya pergi ke _lotte world_ bersama Mark. Tetapi, menurut Bambam, apapun itu jika bersama Mark, semua akan menjadi istimewa.

Tangan Bambam bergerak menyentuh deretan baju-baju di lemarinya. Ini yang dia tidak suka, terlalu banyak memiliki baju membuatnya semakin bingung memakai yang mana.

Hingga akhirnya pilihan Bambam jatuh pada celana jeans panjang, kemeja putih, dan sweater yang sedikit kebesaran berwarna biru dongker dengan motif polkadot berwarna merah. Dengan semangat, Bambam masuk kedalam kamar mandi dan segera mandi, empat puluh menit lagi pukul sembilan pagi, dan juga berarti Mark akan menjemputnya.

Lima belas menit kemudian, Bambam keluar dari kamar mandi. Tetesan-tetesan air yang menetes dari kepala menunjukkan Bambam baru saja keramas.

Dengan keadaan _top less_ , Bambam berlari dari kamar mandi menuju kasurnya. _Apartement_ -nya memang tidak terlalu besar, tapi karena apartement-nya hanya berisi ruang tidur, ruang tamu, dapur, dan kamar mandi, membuat jarak kamar mandi dan kasur cukup jauh.

Bambam mengeringkan rambutnya menggunakan handuk beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya dia memakai bajunya.

Setelah selesai memakai baju, Bambam merapikan rambutnya lalu duduk diam menunggu Mark datang menjemputnya.

Masih pukul sembilan kurang sepuluh menit, menunggu sepuluh menit untuk Mark tidaklah sulit bagi Bambam.

Bambam menyenderkan punggungnya pada sandaran sofa, mulai bosan menunggu walaupun waktu masih berjalan tiga menit.

 _Sebentar lagi jam sembilan tepat_ , pikir Bambam.

~ 09.00 ~

Pukul sembilan tepat dan belum ada yang memencet bel _apartement_ Bambam.

Baiklah, mungkin sedang berjalan.

~ 09.10 ~

Uh, sudah lebih sepuluh menit dari waktu perjanjian.

Kemana saja Mark?

Ah, mungkin jalanan sedang macet.

~ 09.30 ~

Bambam mengubah posisi duduknya. Lama sekali Mark ini? Sudah setengah jam lebih Bambam menunggu, dan dia belum juga datang.

~ 10.15 ~

Bambam kembali mengubah posisi. Kini dia berbaring di sofa sambil menatap langit-langit _apartement_ -nya.

Apa jalanan memang macet? Kenapa Mark tidak juga datang?

~ 12.00 ~

 _Aigoo~_ kemana saja Mark Tuan ini? Sudah tiga jam lewat dari waktu perjanjian dan dia tidak juga datang.

Bambam bahkan sudah mendapat kata _game over_ sebanyak dua belas kali dari _game_ di _handphone_ -nya.

Bambam mencoba menelpon Mark.

Sial. Tidak ada jawaban.

Mungkin mengirimi Mark beberapa pesan adalah jalan terbaik.

~ 12.45 ~

Bambam beranjak, meluruskan punggungnya yang terasa sakit karena berbaring disofa selama beberapa jam lalu pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil minuman.

Bambam kembali dengan segelas air putih ditangannya. Sembari meminum air putihnya, pikiran Bambam melayang.

Kemana saja Mark? Apa dia sedang disuruh oleh Mama-nya, mungkin? Atau dia lupa dengan janjinya pada Bambam?

Bambam menaruh gelas diatas meja lalu menghela nafas.

Tidak ada yang bisa dia lakukan selain menunggu Mark.

~ 15.13 ~

Bambam terbangun dari tidurnya.

Dia mendudukkan diri lalu mengecek _handphone_ -nya. Pukul tiga sore lebih dan tidak ada kabar sedikitpun dari Mark.

Baiklah, kesabaran Bambam sudah habis.

Bisa-bisanya Mark membuatnya menunggu selama lebih dari enam jam.

Bambam berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk membasuh muka lalu cepat-cepat memakai sepatu. Setelahnya, Bambam keluar dari _apartement_ -nya, mengunci pintu lalu segera menaiki taksi —yang untungnya baru saja menurunkan penumpang didepan bangunan _apartement-_ nya.

Bambam akan mencari Mark dirumahnya lalu meminta alasan kenapa Mark tidak juga datang.

Dia marah. Dia tidak apa-apa jika Mark terlambat, tapi jika Mark tidak juga datang segera setelah enam jam, Bambam tidak bisa membiarkannya. Memangnya, Bambam ini tidak penting lagi untuk Mark? Apa mungkin Mark memiliki orang lain dihatinya?

Ah, tidak tidak!

Bambam menggelengkan kepalanya. Berusaha membuang jauh-jauh pikiran aneh-anehnya.

 _Mark pasti hanya mencintainya. Pasti_.

Beberapa saat kemudian, akhirnya Bambam sampai didepan rumah Mark. Memberikan uang pada sang supir, Bambam cepat-cepat turun dari taksi dan berjalan mendekat pada rumah Mark. Uh, awas saja kalau sampai Mark benar-benar menduakan Bambam.

Bambam menghela nafas beratnya, bersiap mengetuk pintu dan menemukan alasan kenapa Mark tidak juga datang.

Beberapa detik kemudian, tangan kanan Bambam mengetuk pintu sebanyak tiga kali. Butuh beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya seorang wanita paruh baya yang sangat Bambam kenal membuka pintu.

"hai, _dear_ ~ mencari Mark?"

Bambam tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

"sebenarnya aku hanya ingin tahu kenapa Mark _hyung_ tidak juga datang."

Ibu Mark —wanita yang membuka pintu— mengerutkan dahinya, "kalian ada janji?"

"hu'um," Bambam mengangguk, "Mark _hyung_ berjanji akan mengajakku pergi ke _lotte world_ pagi tadi."

"ah~ begitu, ya?"

"Mark _hyung_ ada didalam?" tanya Bambam hati-hati.

"tentu saja. Kau bisa mencarinya dikamarnya."

Ibu Mark bergeser, memberi jalan pada Bambam agar dia bisa masuk.

Bambam tersenyum lalu mengangguk sekilas dan berjalan masuk kedalam rumah Mark.

"oh iya, sepertinya Mark sedang tidur." Ucapan ibu Mark membuat Bambam berhenti dan menoleh.

"ti-tidur?"

Apa-apaan? Sudah pukul tiga sore dan Mark masih tidur?

Apa Mark sengaja tidak datang tadi?

" _well_ , Mark sedang sakit."

"sakit? Sa-sakit apa?"

"alergi-nya kambuh."

Alergi?

Oh tidak! Mark ini berani-beraninya memakan makanan yang tidak boleh dia makan.

Bambam berkedip beberapa kali lalu akhirnya berlari kearah kamar Mark.

Bambam membuka —lalu menutup— pintu kamar dengan tergesa-gesa. Suara debaman pintu menyebabkan Mark terbangun dari tidurnya.

Tepat setelah Mark berhasil mendudukkan diri sambil bersender pada sandaran kasur, Bambam duduk dipinggiran kasur —yang hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari Mark— dan menatap Mark berkilat-kilat penuh amarah.

"kau marah karena aku tidak datang, Bam?" tanya Mark hati-hati.

Bambam diam. Tidak berminat sama sekali untuk menjawab pertanyaan Mark.

"aku minta maaf, aku tidak dat—"

"siapa yang menyuruhmu makan keju?" tanya Bambam memotong ucapan Mark, "kenapa memaksakan diri sekali untuk makan keju?"

Keju.

Makanan fermentasi dari susu tersebut adalah makanan _terlarang_ untuk Mark. Mark memiliki alergi terhadap keju. Walaupun hanya sedikit, jika Mark tetap memaksakan untuk makan keju, inilah jadinya. Badannya terasa lemas dan bahkan dia bisa terkena demam.

"kapan kau makan keju?" Bambam kembali bertanya.

Mark tersenyum tipis, "kau lupa, Bam?"

"eoh?" Bambam berkedip tidak mengerti.

"aku memakan keju kemarin bersamamu."

Bambam terdiam. Matanya beredar menatap isi kamar Mark satu-persatu, mencoba mengingat-ingat apa yang dia dan Mark lakukan kemarin.

Keju. Hm, Mark memakan keju bersamanya kemarin?

Sepertinya tidak pernah.

Biar Bambam ingat-ingat lagi.

Ah, iya!

Mata Bambam membulat. Dia ingat sekarang!

Bambam kembali menatap Mark, "jadi.. ini salahku, ya?"

Mata Bambam yang berkaca-kaca membuat Mark gelagapan. Hei, bukan maksud Mark menyalahkan Bambam apalagi membuat Bambam menangis.

"bu-bukan! Ini bukan salahmu, Bam."

"a-aku yang memaksamu kemarin, ya? Aku yang membuatmu sakit seperti ini?"

Air mata dipelupuk mata Bambam semakin banyak, jika Bambam berkedip sekali saja, dapat dipastikan air matanya akan turun.

"Bambam, aku—"

"huwaaaaaaaaaaa~ Mark _hyung_ maafkan aku~"

Dan Bambam benar-benar menangis.

"tenang saja, Bambam. Tentu saja aku memaafkanmu."

"maafkan aku, pokoknya!"

"iya, aku—"

"kubilang maafkan aku, _hyuuungg_ ~"

"Bam, aku sudah—"

" _hyung_ marah, ya? Aku benar-benar _hiks_ lupa kemarin, _hyung_ ~"

"aku tidak—"

"HUWAAAAAAAA~~"

Kedua tangan Bambam bergerak menutupi mukanya ketika tangisannya mengeras.

Mark mulai khawatir sekaligus bingung. Apa yang Bambam tangisi sebenarnya? Yang sakit adalah Mark, bukan dirinya. Mark juga sudah memaafkannya. Kenapa Bambam tetap saja menangis?

Kalau ibu Mark mendengar tangisan Bambam, semua akan menjadi rumit.

"hei hei, Bam, _uljima_ ~"

Tangan Mark bergerak menjauhkan kedua tangan Bambam lalu menghapus air mata dipipi yang mulai memerah itu.

"kau.. _hiks_ tidak marah, _hyung_?"

Tangisan Bambam perlahan mereda, menyisakan Bambam yang masih sesengukan.

"tidak. Untuk apa aku marah padamu, hm?" tangan kanan Mark mengelus pipi kiri Bambam.

"benar, _hyung_? Aku sudah dimaafkan?"

"bahkan sebelum kau meminta maaf, sayang." Mark mengacak rambut Bambam lalu tersenyum.

Bambam menunduk. Dia ingin menangis lagi, dia merasa bersalah telah membuat Mark sakit.

Ah, kekasih macam apa Bambam ini?

"tapi tidak sia-sia aku makan _cheese cake_ kemarin, rasa kue-nya memang enak."

Mark yang mengerti kesedihan Bambam mencoba untuk menghibur. _Mark is not lying too, anyway_. _Cheese cake_ kemarin memang enak.

" _hyung_ benar tidak marah?"

"iya Bambam, iya~"

 _Harus berapa kali aku mengatakannya?_ , tanya Mark dalam hati.

"kalau begitu peluk aku~"

Bambam mem _pout_ kan bibirnya sambil menatap Mark.

Mark tertawa kecil lalu membawa Bambam ke dalam pelukannya, "kau bisa memelukku kapanpun kau mau, Bam."

Bambam membalas pelukkan Mark, "kalau aku lupa dan memaksamu seperti kemarin, kau harus menolak, _hyung_. Aku tidak mau kau sakit seperti ini lagi."

"bagaimana aku bisa menolak jika yang menyuruhku adalah kekasihku tersayang, hm?"

Bambam memukul dada Mark, "aish, ini bukan waktunya untuk mengatakan hal seperti itu, _hyung_."

"ngomong-ngomong, apa hanya ini yang kau berikan untuk meminta maaf?"

"u-uh?"

Bambam berkedip lalu melepaskan pelukannya.

"maksudku, tidak ada yang lain?"

Seringaian Mark menunjukkan Bambam sedang dalam bahaya.

"a-apa yang kau pikirkan, _hyung_?"

Bambam menelan ludah. Sialan, jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat hanya dengan memikirkan apa yang akan selanjutnya terjadi.

"aku perlu menjelaskannya, Bam?" seringaian Mark melebar.

"a-ah, _hyung_ , le-lebih baik kau banyak istirahat, ya? Aku tidak mau mengganggumu, jadi aku aka—"

Bambam yang awalnya sudah berdiri dan akan berjalan menjauh dari kasur Mark, kembali duduk dikasur karena tangannya ditarik oleh Mark.

"kau tidak bisa pergi sekarang, Bambam sayang~" kata Mark _sing a song_.

Jantung Bambam berdetak semakin cepat mendengar nada bicara Mark.

" _w-wae?_ "

"aku sudah mengatakannya tadi, Bam."

"tapi, _hyung_ ," Bambam mem _pout_ kan bibirnya dan membesarkan matanya; ber- _aegyo_ pada Mark, "kau sedang sakit, dan juga Mama-mu masih dirumah, 'kan?

"jangan mengkhawatirkanku, Bam." Mark mencubit hidung Bambam, "dan juga, apa kau tidak mendengar suara mobil? Mama sudah pergi memenuhi janjinya bersama teman-temannya."

 _Sialsialsial._ Bambam tidak memiliki alasan lebih banyak lagi.

"aku 'kan kekasihmu, _hyung_ , jadi wajar kalau aku mengkhawatirkanmu. Sudah, jangan banyak bergerak, ya? Aku akan pulang~" Bambam memaksakan sebuah senyuman.

"Bambaaam~" panggil Mark.

" _ne~_?"

" _kajima_."

" _w-wae?_ "

"karena kau harus melakukan apa yang memang seharusnya kau lakukan."

Dengan satu tarikan ditangan Bambam, Mark berhasil menjatuhkan Bambam diatas pangkuannya.

"ck, Bam, seharusnya jangan memakai baju berlapis-lapis seperti ini." Komentar Mark.

"ya-yak _hyung_ , apa yang kau lakukan?!" Bambam memprotes ketika tiba-tiba Mark membalikan posisi.

Chu~

"KYAAAAA~ _HYUNG_ KUBILANG ISTIRAHAT SAJAA!"

 **!END!**

 **Omake**

" _hyung_?"

Dengan mata tertutup, Mark menjawab, "hm?"

"maukah kau membantuku?"

"hm?" _—_ _apa?_ _—_

"ambilkan aku minum."

"hmm.." _—_ _tidak mau._ _—_

" _waeee?_ Kau mengantuk, ya? Ingin tidur?"

"hm," _—_ _yup, benar sekali._ _—_

Bambam menghela nafas, "yasudah, padahal kalau kau tidak ingin tidur aku ingin memberikan sesuatu."

"hm?" _—_ _apa?_ _—_

"melanjutkan yang _tadi_ , mungkin?"

Mata Mark spontan terbuka, cepat-cepat mendudukkan diri dan berkata, "kau serius, Bam?"

"memangnya kenapa?" Bambam menjulurkan lidahnya pada Mark.

"aku tadi hanya malas, tidak mengantuk."

"yasudah, aku tidak peduli. Lagipula aku 'kan, hanya bercanda." Bambam menarik selimut hingga menutupi seluruh tubuh hingga kepalanya

Mark menarik kembali selimut Bambam, "ey, apa yang kau katakan tidak bisa ditarik lagi."

"tapi _hyung_ —"

Chu~

Dan semuanya benar-benar dimulai lagi.

 **End omake.**

Long time no see, kawans^-^ Zee lagi sibuk nyiapin UN buahaha jadi males update:' tapi besok Zee UN yeay akhirnya saat saat yang ditunggu datang juga xdd Zee ngepost ff ini sebenernya sekalian mau minta doa dari kalian xxddd /g

Maafin typo(s) dan keabsurd-an cerita ini yaaaaaa xdd

 _Last word,_

 ** _Review, please?_**


End file.
